


Adrenaline Rush

by Emmilyne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer, Summer of Olicity, post third season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmilyne/pseuds/Emmilyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> <i>For the first month away, the excitement of escaping and being in love and the almost constant sex was more than enough.   But after a while, Oliver had started to feel that itch.  He'd confessed as much to Felicity one night.  How he missed the rush, the physical exertion, even the danger.  </i></p>
<p> Quick piece of fluff about how Felicity and Oliver found ways to indulge their need for Adrenaline during their summer of love. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I’ve ever written and I’m quite proud of the length. It’s not the best thing I ever wrote, but considering it was written on my phone on various lines at Disney World, it’s not so bad.

After about a month away, Oliver had discovered that it was harder than he thought to leave behind his life of zip-lining across roof tops and kicking ass every night.  He didn't miss the darkness or the horrible decisions he had to make, but after so many years, it was kind of hard to give up the, well … adrenaline rush. 

 

Sometimes, it left him restless.  For the first month away, the excitement of escaping and being in love and the almost constant sex was more than enough.   But after a while, Oliver had started to feel that itch.  He'd confessed as much to Felicity one night.  How he missed the rush, the physical exertion, even the danger. 

 

Oliver had worried about what Felicity’s reaction would be, that she’d take it the wrong way.  Take it as a sign that he wanted to go back or that he wasn’t satisfied with their new life together.  And he _was_ satisfied.  _So_ very satisfied.

 

But, of course, his Felicity knew him better than Oliver knew himself, so instead of judgement, brilliant problem solver that she was, she came up with a solution. 

 

Apparently, there were all sorts of activities out there for adenine junkies like him.  Ones that didn’t involve _actual_ life and death situations.  The vacation people called it “High Adventure.”  Oliver had to hide a smirk every time someone called it that.   But since he was _so_ done with real “High Adventure,” this suited him just fine.

 

He and Felicity started with some pretty intense hiking trips.  Then rock climbing.  Some kayaking and white water rafting.  There were high ropes courses out there that even Oliver found challenging.  Though, he never failed to feel stupid wearing a helmet and pulleys while zip-lining. 

 

Oliver didn't complain though.   It was worth it to see how adorable Felicity looked holding on for dear life, her eyes tightly closed and her nose all scrunched up as she squealed and flew through the air.

 

His Felicity was a trooper.   Oliver was surprised how well she kept up.  He admired the way her body became more toned and her stamina improved the more they did together.  

 

Oh, sure, there were certain things she refused to even contemplate.  Cliffs so high she couldn't even watch Oliver climb them.  The mere mention of sky diving made her hyperventilate.  But the one thing Felicity was always up for were roller coasters. 

 

No matter how intense or extreme the coaster, she was all in.   Oliver found them satisfying enough, though he definitely preferred the activities where he had to use his muscles and his wits, like climbing and rafting, but the adorableness of Felicity on roller coasters was well worth it.  If he could watch her face during the entire thing, he would.  

 

It was to the point that he preferred the coasters that didn't go upside down.  Those stupid over the head bars blocked his view of his girlfriend and were, therefore, to be avoided.  Yeah, he had it bad.  Oliver was _well_ aware.

 

They had just stepped off what Oliver would consider a pretty moderate coaster, but Felicity was practically bouncing with excitement.  He smiled as he threw an arm around her shoulders, enjoying the simple normalcy of walking through a theme park with his girlfriend, being just another face in the crowd. 

 

“That was great.   Wasn't that great?” Felicity beamed, reaching up to lace her fingers with the hand Oliver had draped over her shoulder.

 

“It was great,” Oliver agreed, though, honestly, he thought it as more on the lines of ‘good’ or ‘fine.’   “It would be even better if you tried putting your hands up,” he teased.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes.   It wasn't the first time Oliver had made this argument.  “No, thank you.”

 

“I don't know why you won't try it.  It improves the experience.”  Especially with the more mediocre coasters.   Like this one.

 

“I _have_ tried it and I disagree.”

 

“If it's too scary—”

 

“It's not that that's _scary_.  I'm just not a big fan of the sensation.”

 

Oliver looked down at Felicity curiously, steering them off the main path so they could walk more slowly and not get run over.

 

“You feel like you’re untethered, kind of flying all over the place, when your hands are up,” Felicity explained, wrinkling her nose.  “It's not a feeling that does anything for me.”

 

“You _sure_ about that?” Oliver asked, grinning down at her and giving her an eyebrow wag.

 

Felicity giggled, gently elbowing him in the ribs.  “It's a completely different sensation from what you were implying, I assure you.”

 

Pressing a kiss to her shinning blond head, Oliver teased, “I think it's because you're a control freak.”

 

Then Felicity shot him a look that was one part mischievous, two parts naughty, and Oliver knew he was in trouble.

 

Felicity grabbed a hand full of his t-shirt and yanked Oliver into a private nook between a large tree and a kiosk.   Wrapping her arms around his neck, she came up on her toes.  “Actually,” she whispered, low and husky, “I prefer to hold on tight.”

 

“That so?” Oliver asked, playing along as he pulled her tighter against him.   He had no idea where Felicity was going with this, but his friend in his pants was certainly starting to take notice. 

 

"Mmm hmm,” Felicity hummed, playing with the hair at his nape.  It was a hot and muggy late July day and his hair was damp with sweat.  “You know how you said letting go was like sex.”

 

“I did _insinuate_ that.”  Oliver was definitely liking this conversation.

 

“Well, it's actually the opposite.  For me anyway.”

 

Oliver's eyebrows went up.  Where was that spectacular mind going now?  “How do you figure?”

 

Felicity pulled his head down and said into his ear.   “You know how an orgasm is even better if you tense all your muscles.   How the more rigid you can make yourself at the end, the more the pleasure just vibrates through you, humming, resonating… going on and on and on.”

 

“Mm mm,” was all Oliver could manage.  All the blood had suddenly left his head and was pooling south.

 

“Well, that's what roller coasters are like for me.  If you hold on tight and tense all your muscles the pleasure is that much better, the adrenaline high that much, well, higher.”

 

Oliver almost choked on his own tongue.   He wanted to kiss her, but if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep from making a spectacle.  There were kids in this park.  Unfortunately.    

 

So, instead, he stepped away and grabbed Felicity’s hand.  “Come on.”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity squealed as he yanked her forward, dragging her back into the main thoroughfare.   “Where are we going?”

 

“Back to the hotel.”

 

Laughing incredulously, Felicity argued, “It's 11 o'clock in the morning.  We haven't even been here for two hours.”

 

“We've been here long enough.” Oliver insisted, pulling her through the crowd.

 

“But Oliver—”

 

Oliver stopped, pulling her aside and yanking her into his arms.  “Come back to the hotel with me and I'll give you an adrenaline rush better than any roller coaster.”

 

Felicity swallowed audibly.  “Well, if you put it _that_ way—”

 

He pressed a quick hard kiss to her lips and began dragging her out of the park again, Felicity’s laughter floating behind them.

 

One thing was for sure, Oliver would never underestimate a mediocre roller coaster again.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> With the holiday, I haven’t had time to work on Found, so I thought I’d try to get this up instead. 
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know. And check out my other stories.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Emmy


End file.
